


I Haven't Been The Same Ever Since This Day

by Tremble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mitunas accident, The Accident, rage kurloz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the time Kurloz was on a rampage. </p><p>I had to save everybody....didn't i?</p><p>Yeah I did, I had to save my friends.</p><p>And since I succeeded I guess i can't complain about the price.</p><p>Since I saved them, I guess it didn't matter that my mind was sacrificed.</p><p>After all, I did do it for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Been The Same Ever Since This Day

And here I was lying down on my back

I can’t move

I’m trying

I’m trying so hard but I don’t know if I can do this

But I have to

For my sake, and for my friends’ 

I’m on the ground

Pain swells up inside me and spreads everywhere

I don’t know the source

The pain, It’s everywhere

It hurts

Somebody help me

My breath comes out shallow and fast

I can feel the yellow pooling around me

There’s nobody here to help

I can feel tears run down my face

I want to give up

I don’t want to be here anymore

But I can’t

And even if I could, there’s nobody else here to carry out the duty I have come here for

Just me and him

Me and Kurloz

I have to stop him

I can’t let him hurt any of my friends

But I’m running out of options

He’s advancing towards me

I try to use my psiioniics 

I don’t know why

Maybe to help me get away 

Or maybe to stop him from coming closer

Either way it doesn't matter

I can’t use it anymore

I must have exerted my psiioniics

I yell in pain

More pain 

That’s all I can feel now

Nothing else except the pain

It’s taking all of my thoughts

All of my energy is being used to be hurt

The pain

Maybe if I just close my eyes

It can all go away

But it doesn't

Nothing has changed 

It still hurts and I still haven’t accomplished anything

So much pain

Why did I do that

Why did I try to use it

I am so stupid

Because once I tried

Sharp pains shoot from my head down to everywhere else

Again the pain overwhelms me

Please! Anybody, somebody help me! 

I should give up

I can’t take this, It hurts!!

No, I can’t afford to waste time about that

I need to get up, I need to stop him

I try to sand up, more pain

But this time I try to ignore it

I use all of my remaining energy to stand

I can feel my clothes stick to me from my blood

I can feel it running down my face and down my arms

I did It, I stood up

I stumble backwards before standing straight in front of him

I have no plan

My plans all failed

I have no psiioniics

I am at his mercy

He can do whatever he wants to me and I have no choice but to comply

Strange enough, he does nothing

He stares at me

Suddenly, I get this absurd idea

I have no other choice

No matter how stupid and deadly this choice is

I have to

I try to step closer to him, I succeed 

I am inches away from him

I look into his eyes

There’s nothing to be seen except rage and hatred

Still, I have no other choice and I will calm down his rage

As well as make sure it doesn't happen again

I do my idea

I hug him

At first he does nothing but stand

Only seconds later he comes back to us

The real Kurloz, void of all the rage he previously had

Tears flood down his face as he hugs me back

Tears come to my eyes as well

I did it

I finally did it

Now that I finished here

I can rest in peace

I doubt I will be able to live after this

I am only a lowblood

He starts to say something but I don’t hear it

Instead black clouds over my vision as I lose consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...


End file.
